Joe Jonas
Joseph Adam "Joe" Jonas (born August 15, 1989) is an American pop singer, musician, actor, and dancer. Acting On August 17, 2007, Jonas, along with his brothers, guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana. The episode debuted alongside the television film High School Musical 2 and a sneak peek of the new Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb.9 The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers, and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever. Jonas and his brothers filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock, where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role and lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate", a guitarist and drummer; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason," also a guitarist. The film's soundtrack was released on June 17, 2008. The movie premiered on June 20, 2008 in the USA on Disney Channel, and in Canada on Family. Jonas reprised his role of Shane in the sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The film premiered on September 3, 2010 and the soundtrack was released on August 10, 2010. The reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The first season, which ran until September 5, 2008, documented the brothers' lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour. The name was inspired by the band's hit song "When You Look Me in the Eyes". The series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on March 21, 2010.11 The second season followed the band on the European leg of their World Tour 2009. Jonas, along with his three brothers Kevin, Nick and Frankie, also starred in their own Disney Channel Original Series, called JONAS. In the series, the Jonas Brothers portray a pop band attempting to live a normal life. The first season premiered on May 2, 2009. Filming for the second season began in February 2010. Jonas guest judged on an episode of American Idol during the auditions in Dallas.12 In February 2010, Jonas made a cameo appearance in Vampire Weekend's music video for "Giving Up the Gun" along with Jake Gyllenhaal, Lil Jon, and RZA.13 Jonas guest starred in 2010 on TV Land’s Hot In Cleveland series, which co-stars Betty White.14 Jonas appeared in an August episode as 'Will', Valerie Bertinelli's character's son, in an episode. In the episode, Will Moretti comes to Cleveland to visit his mother Melanie. The episode aired August 11 and was taped in front of a live studio audience July 17.15 He reprised his role on the show on January 25, 2012. Starting on August 19, 2012, the eldest Jonas brother, Kevin, will appear in an E! reality series17 alongside his wife Danielle and brothers Nick and Joe. Produced by Ryan Seacrest, Married to Jonas will document the young couple's domestic life as well as the brothers' recording efforts as they prepare to release their newest group album.18 In 2012, he participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. Music It was announced on May 19, 2010, that Jonas was planning on releasing a solo album.28 On May 16, 2011, Jonas announced the first single will be called "See No More" and will be released on June 3.29 On August 4, 2011, Jonas announced via Twitter that he will join Britney Spears on her European tour starting October 16, 2011.3031 On September 9, 2011, his second single "Just in Love" premiered on RyanSeacrest.com.32 The music video for the song that was shot in Paris, premiered on E! Online on September 12, 2011.33 In support of the album, Joe co-headlined with Jay Sean in the Joe Jonas & Jay Sean Tour with JoJo as the opening act.34 The tour kicked off on September 9, 2011 and goes on until October 6, 2011. Fastlife released on October 11, 2011 and debuted on Billboard 200 charts at No. 15 off 18,000 sales start.36 As of December 29, 2011, the album has shifted 25,000 copies. It was announced on May 2, 2012, that Joe Jonas had parted ways with Hollywood Records; he bought the rights of his music. Joe announced on his twitter that he is making his second studio album. Joe has now signed to RCA along with his band The Jonas Brothers in which they are just completing their fifth studio album. Personal Life Jonas dated singer Taylor Swift from July to October 2008.3839 Jonas ended the relationship by phone after meeting actress Camilla Belle.4041 Swift's songs Forever and Always, Last Kiss and Better than Revenge are believed to have been inspired by her relationship with Jonas.42 Jonas dated actress Camilla Belle, who starred in the band's music video for the song "Lovebug", from October 2008 to July 2009.